Changing the World
by Kristal
Summary: Oneshot. Riley Finn finds himself sitting opposite Hostile 97490, an old English man with startling pale blue eyes and long grey hair with a, just as long, beard.


**Changing the World**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** Riley Finn finds himself sitting opposite Hostile 97490, an old English man with startling pale blue eyes and long grey hair with a, just as long, beard.

**Notes:** I decided that I wanted to try my stab at a FFA (for those of fanfiction, it's a challenge of pairings on the Twisting the Hellmouth site… check out my profile for the link)! So I've been working on if for the last few hours and now it's complete! So here it goes, I hope you enjoy.

----------

Riley Finn sat at his desk in his dark office on the base of his operation. He could barley contemplate how far he had come over the years. From a farm boy growing up in rural Iowa, he would never have thought that he would ever run a division of government. Yet here he was 46-years-old and the director of the Military Special Ops Unit. No, he never imagined this.

Riley ran a hand through his short brown hair that was flaked with graying specks. His hand slid back to his desk and his eyes flashed to his empty ring finger. Two months. That was how long he had been officially divorced. But their problems began the day they met. He sighed before taking his eyes away from the pale ring of skin. The ring looked ghastly compared to his tan skin that covered him.

His dull brown eyes brought themselves to focus on a stack of papers on top his dark desk. With his opposite hand, Riley picked up a ballpoint black pen and began to fly the pen across the papers. Letter to the CIA, letter to the president, signatures for experiments, new equipment, and one ordering him in court tomorrow for a custody hearing.

He knew he would not petition for any more time with his children than what he was now given. Three days, two overnight, every other week. He didn't need more. They didn't want more.

Benjamin and Caitlyn Finn. Benji and Caity. His children. At 14-years-old and 9-years-old, they already hated him. Well, Benji hated him, Caity was simply overwhelmed with confusion over who to believe and who to like.

He never wanted children. Sam wanted them desperately. So he agreed. That was probably the start of their downfall.

Riley loved his children, of course. But he would never give up his job for them as Sam had wanted. He needed his job just as much as she needed her children.

These last few months had been hell. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He had tomorrow when she would argue with the judge to make their arrangements final.

To his relief, a knock came to his office door. Riley looked up at it and welcomed in who ever was at the door, "Come in."

Through the door came a young man wearing camouflage pants and a dirty white tee-shirt. Riley smiled at the boy. The boy reminded of himself long ago.

"Director Finn, I have come to inform you that we have apprehended an old man caught demonstrating large amounts of magical energy," the young man informed in a serious, straight voice.

"Thank you, Agent Carr," Riley nodded his thanks.

He then rose from his seat and grabbed his black dress coat to slip on over his white dress shirt and tie. Agent Carr waited for Riley to pass him before following after the director.

"What cell number is he in?"

Agent Carr quickly jumped to answer him, "Cell number 279."

"Thank you," Riley replied back before quickening his pace.

He made his way through a series of turns and doors. Its design was tricky, a maze of sorts. He knew exactly where all doors and hallways lead. It was his design. His master plan.

Riley and Agent Carr passed a number of other workers; most were dressed as the younger man. They all nodded in their direction in respect. Riley found himself passing cells 271, 273, 275, 277, and then there it was cell number 279.

Riley read the sign on the outside of the door.

"Hostile 97490

Restricted Access

Enter with caution"

Riley turned his head to the younger man. "Agent Carr, do not wait. If there is any trouble, I will put on an alert."

With that, Riley Finn swiped his identity car through the door's car slot and entered his password. The door, which lacked a handle completely, opened slowly. Riley stepped forward and into the white cell that the lay behind the door. He didn't turn around as the door slid shut.

He merely walked forward. His eyes scanned the room and came to the metal set of a table and two chairs sat in the middle of the room. He nodded and brought himself opposite of Hostile 97490.

Hostile 97490 was indeed an old man. The man that sat in front of him was pale and wrinkled. His long hair and beard were grey and his eyes were a startling pale blue.

"Hostile 97490, I am Director Riley Finn," Riley introduced himself professionally before sitting down in the cold chair.

The hostile smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling as he looked Riley up and down. "Hello my friend, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I would with no doubt shake your hand but they have incidentally been chained behind my back."

"It is a precaution in situations like these," Riley replied straight, however, inside his head his thoughts were going wild trying to analyze this newest hostile. An English accent, a smiling face, and strangely polite manners, this hostile was definitely strange for Riley Finn.

"Yes, of course Mr. Finn, how silly of me to not realize that. However, I believe your men have come upon a large amount of confusion. See, I am in deed not out to harm any one and my reasons for being here are pure… business," Dumbledore went of politely, his smile still bright on his face.

"What kind of business would that be Mr. Dumbledore?" Riley asked curiously, however, his voice was the same tone as it had been the entire time, straight and cold.

Dumbledore paused a moment trying to find his words to explain. This situation was most out of the ordinary for him. "Well, forgive me for my assumption, but I do believe you are quite aware of the magical world that exists right along with your muggle world."

Riley nodded his head at the first part; however his face showed confusion at the second. "Muggle?"

"Aw, forgive me, non-magical folk as we call them," Dumbledore clarified. Riley nodded in understanding before Dumbledore continued. "I am a wizard. I am just one of a large population throughout an entire world of wizards and witches. As with muggles, there are good and bad sorts of us of course, I am, however, in no way a bad sort if I can say myself. In fact, I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You have an entire world of just wizards and witches?" Riley couldn't help himself but ask.

"Exactly so, Mr. Finn. And at this moment in time, our world is currently involved in a dark war between those good and bad wizards and witches. The Dark Lord Voldemort has risen and hopes to take over and kill all muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. I am on a quest to destroy this man's assets," Dumbledore finished, his smile still ceasing to fall.

Impressed, Riley wasn't sure how to respond. This man was either an amazing story-teller with very good manners or actually telling him the truth. Knowing his world and the world of demons and magic, either could be entirely true.

Dumbledore looked at him knowingly. "Right now, I am sure you are wondering if I am telling you the truth. I must say, that I have never been a good liar. Once when I was a boy, my younger brother and I stole some rhubarb plants from an elderly woman next door. Of course my brother simple lied and said no, I instantly confessed to my wrong doings. Needless to say more, over the years, I fear, I have gotten much better." Dumbledore didn't mention that he had instead learned how to easily stretch the truth.

Riley came to realize that he believed this old man wholeheartedly, there was something strange about him, but something comforting and trustworthy. "Mr. Dumbledore, what will I do if I let you go?"

"Mr. Finn, I will go back to my school. I will continue to fight against Voldemort. I will hope that no more of my students are friends are killed, no more families are torn, and no more children are orphaned. I continue to fight for good and hope till the day that I pass. I will try and see if I can change our world for the better by aiding one student at a time. And I will keep in mind to never come back to America on any task involving magic without checking the area for your men first." Dumbledore's voice quickly changed from that of a reflective character to that of a jokester.

Riley Finn nodded and rose from the now warm metal chair. He walked around the room and bent forward to unlock the handcuffs around the old man's hands. "I hope you do change your world for the better. If only we had people who wanted to do the same for my world."

"We are all human. We are all capable. Some are a little to ambitious like me, and we want to change the entire world for the better! And for others, sometimes the world to them can be just one person. And if they change that one person for the good, than they too have changed the world for the better." Dumbledore brought his hands around to his front happily and stretched them out.

"I hope you well, Mr. Dumbledore." Riley nodded at the man with the slightest hint of a small smile on his lips.

Dumbledore stood up and walked around to face the younger man. He held out his pale hand and smiled at him. "Call me Albus."

Riley brought his own tan hand with the small pale ring around his ring finger to met Dumbledore's pale outstretched hand. "I hope you well, Albus."

"As do I, Mr. Finn, as do I." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the light and he added quietly, "I too I hope you well, Riley Finn. You have a big day tomorrow; maybe you'll change the world for the better."

Riley looked at him curiously. Could he know what Riley's day looked like tomorrow? Anything was possible in this world. Riley had long ago realized that when the Initiative had first cast their eyes on him and later again when he met Buffy and then even more recently, so recent that it had been in this same room, only a few moments before.

"About my want…?" Dumbledore began to inquire.

"Yes, here it is." Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a long skinny box and handed it to the elderly man. "Agent Carr kindly gave it to me when telling that you had arrived."

"Thank you, Riley, thank you so." With that, Dumbledore took the wand for the box and disappeared within seconds leaving Riley alone in the white room.

--

Riley Finn walked into the court room the next morning. He was dressed in his regular way, a black suit, white dress shirt, and tie. Samantha Finn watched her ex-husband and noted nothing different about his strong demeanor. Yet, inside Riley Finn, he felt entirely new.

Riley sat on the opposite side of his ex-wife and two children. He smiled at them sincerely and greeted them warmly. His son grunted back. But his sweet Caity smiled up at him and greeted him back just as warm, if not so much more warm as he.

The court hearing went forward and at the end, the judge looked down at the four and addressed them all professionally, cold and bored. "Mr. Riley Finn and Miss Samantha Finn, you have both agreed on this and wish this to be the system of custody?"

Sam smiled and nodded her head, "Yes sir."

"Alright. And Mr. Finn?"

Riley looked over at his children and then up at the judge. Yesterday he would with no doubt said yes. Today, he was not so sure. His voice, however, came out strong and sure as hell, "No. I'm not. I want more."

----------

**Please review and make me happy :D**


End file.
